The words
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: When numbuh four makes a bad move, he tires his hardest to find it and make it up to numbuh three. But when she finds out what he did will the payback even worse.
1. The rainbow monkeys

Codename: kids next door. The words

Disclaimer: I do not own kids next door.

Summary: Numbuh four makes a bad call, and it wont get off his mind, So he tries his hardest to make it up to her. In return she does something terrible to him and he takes it hard, so he tries to do something. while all this is going on some ones bday is coming upPart one (numbuh fours p.o.v)

"Hey wake up." I said as I was poking her on the shoulder.

"What you waking me up. That's a first. Oh well. Give Mr. Bed time rainbow monkey a kiss." Numbuh three said handing me the monkey.

"No it's a cruddy animal. I'd rather kiss you than a cruddy animal." I replied taking the covers and pulling the away from her.

"You're so mean and sweet at the same time." She said as she got out of bed.

"I know, but this is for you." I said reaching for the rainbow monkey. "I'll give him and you a good morning kiss." I said right before I gave the cruddy animal a kiss.

"Ahhhhhh you're soooo sweet numbuh four." Numbuh three said, clapping her hands.

"Now it's your turn, so come here and close your eyes." I said waiting for her to close her eyes.

"O.k."

I moved closer to her and I closed my eyes. I kissed her on the check. When she opened her eyes, she saw an orange rainbow monkey. (So he never kissed her). I could see her eyes just light up with joy. It was a great sight to see since I never got that got look before.

"Numbuh four is this for me.?" Numbuh three asked.

"Yea, I can't believe I bought a cruddy animal for a cruddy girl." I said scratching my forehead.

"Oh numbuh four you're soooo sweet, but my birthday isn't for another four months." Numbuh three said giving me a hug.

"I know but I saw it and thought of you. If you don't want it then I'll take it back." I said folding my arms.

"No don't do that numbuh four, I want it. In fact, I'll put it right here." Numbuh three said, placing the monkey between her two pillows.

"Now, let's go to breakfast. It's my treat." I said moving her sheet out of the way.

"Numbuh four you cooked. But you never cooked." Numbuh three said.

"Yes I cooked. I had no choice no one would cook." I said

"O.k."

We both walked to the kitchen. I walked up to numbuh three's chair and pulled it out for her to sit down in. I looked at the others and they where trying not to laugh.

"Hey numbuh four what's up the chair thing?" Numbuh five asked.

"Shut up" I replied

"Hey what's this?" Numbuh three asked opening the box.

When she took out a piece of paper, she looked at the bottom of it to see who it was from. It read "love numbuh four." So she read the letter.

_Dear numbuh three._

_I'm sorry that I lost your rainbow monkey and never told you. I didn't thing you would notice but when you did, I felt like a crab. So I bought the orange monkey and this one. So please don't hate me forever. Love numbuh four._

"Numbuh four you're so sweet." She said as she pulled out the monkey. "You bought me the barbee q rainbow monkey. This was one of my favorite monkeys. Thanks numbuh four." She replied.

"Your welcome." I said trying not to blush.

Hey thanks for reading. I hope this one goes better than my first its called operation hate. But anyways plez review flames if needed.


	2. breakfast

Codename: kids next door. The words

Disclaimer: I do not own kids next door.

Summary: Numbuh four makes a bad call, and it won't get off his mind, So he tries his hardest to make it up to her. In return she does something terrible to him and he takes it hard, so he tries to do something. while all this is going on some ones bday is coming up

Part two (Numbuh Four p.o.v.)

"Numbuh five's hungry." Numbuh five said.

"Yeah numbuh four where's the food?" Numbuh one asked.

"Sorry, I'll go get. Be right back." I told them as I opened the kitchen door.

I pecked back into the dinning room to see what everyone was doing. Numbuh's one, two and five were talking about who gets to cook lunch and dinner; I paid a lot of attention to numbuh three. She kept on making that cruddy rainbow monkey thing sing. Thank goodness I was in the kitchen, or it would be another Mr. huggy kin's all over again.

"Hey numbuh four hurry up and don't for get the shredded cheese" Numbuh two yelled.

"I'm coming, and put extra cheese on your plate, and there's hot sauce on your plate numbuh five." I said as I put the plates down." Ah yes, numbuh one there's a side dish of butter and syrup on your plate. Numbuh three you have every thing on the side. I hope I made enough but if you're still hungry here's some eggs, pancakes and everything else." I said sitting down to eat my food.

"Thanks numbuh four." They all yelled.

"No prob." I replied

Before I started eating, I watched numbuh three. She was putting her food in front of her monkey's month before she ate it. Most the time she was laughing. If she thinks this was fun, then she'll have a ball when she sees my next surprise.

"Wow, numbuh four this is great where you learned to cook. It's better than numbuh fives food." Numbuh two said looking at numbuh five.

"Well, numbuh five thinks you need to shut up." She snapped as she flung a fork full of food at his head.

"Hey don't hit me with food." Numbuh two said as he through a pancake at numbuh five.

When he threw the pancake at numbuh five, she ducked and it hit numbuh four in the face.

"Hey don't hit the cook." I said as I threw eggs at numbuh one.

At this point everyone was laughing. When numbuh one lifted his arm to through his food he had to uncover his eyes from my eggs.

"You suck numbuh four." He said as he threw his hand full of food at numbuh three.

"That's not nice numbuh one." She said in that high voice.

As she said that, she threw her food at numbuh five. Numbuh five had no time to duck, because she just looked at numbuh one of a split second to say nice job. Before numbuh three threw her food, she poured syrup on everything in her hand.

"Numbuh three, how could you make them sticky!" Numbuh five said.

"It's all part of the game." Numbuh three said laughing and duck all the food.

By this point everyone was throughin' food. (They where waiting for everyone to get hit.). I grabbed my last piece of food but what I did will shock you all. He dipped it in syrup and ate it.

"Well that was good. Oh yeah numbuh two I always knew cook. I just never felt like it." I said as I started cleaning my face.

"Well that was great." Numbuh one said

"Yeah numbuh four, bbq rainbow monkey loved it just as much I do." Numbuh three said with a huge smile on her face

"Well I know one thing." I told them.

"Yeah what's that?" Numbuh five asked.

"I'm not cleaning."

"What you help make the mess." Numbuh two yelled.

"I know but I cooked. I cook ya'll clean." I told them.

"He does have a point." Numbuh one added.

"How could you say that?" Numbuh two argued.

"It's always been that. And when you cooked did you ever clean." Numbuh one asked.

"No none of us did." Numbuh two said.

"While ya'll are cleaning up, I'm going to see a man about a Wallabee." I told them as I left the room.

Well that the end of part two I hoped you liked it and laughed a little. Flames if needed.

Haru-Plue-Glory07


	3. The ocean

Codename: kids next door. The words

Disclaimer: I do not own kids next door.

Summary:Numbuh four makes a bad call, and it wont get off his mind, So he tries his hardest to make it up to her. In return she does something terrible to him and he takes it hard, so he tries to do something. while all this is going on some ones bday is coming up Part three (Numbuh Four p.o.v.)

_I'd like to thank someone how reviewed my story. That person gave me a great idea so enjoy this pat of the story_

After they got the tree house all cleaned up, numbuh three goes to numbuh four's room. She needed to ask him a question.

"Hey numbuh four are you in there." Numbuh three asked from out side his door.

"Yeah what do you need? Oh what the heck come on in, I need to ask you a favor." I told her.

"Okay!" she said as she walked in my room.

"I'll let you go first." I told numbuh three.

"Okay. Do you want to hang out some where? Just the two of us." She asked me.

This is perfect. Now's my chance to ask her. Man I hope she says yes.

"Hey numbuh three, I know this private place that we can go to." I told her.

"Cool, where at."

"It's a pool."

"But numbuh four you can't swim." She replied.

"I know. That's why I was kinda hoping we could go there so you could teach me how to swim." I said.

"HAHAHA, you can't swim." She yelled as she left my room. "Numbuh four can't swim. Numbuh four can't swim." She yelled running through the tree house.

"Numbuh three we already knew that." Numbuh one said to her.

"Oh yeah, hahahaha." She said stopping in the living room.

"Come on numbuh three please, I really want to learn and you are the last who could help me. The others just laughed and said no, kinda like you did." I pleaded.

"Nope." She repieled.

"Please." I begged.

"No, why should I." She said.

"Because, you love me." I replied.

"That's means nothen." She told me.

"Hey numbuh four if you wan to learn how to swim why don't you ask Lizzie. She'll help if I ask her." Numbuh one said trying not to laugh.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Fine I guess, I'll be known as the guy who can't swim." I said with a sad voice.

"Oh, poor numbuh four. I'm still not helping you." She said.

"Fine, be a crab." I said as I left the room.

"Good job numbuh three." Numbuh two whisper.

"If you say so." She said holding the rainbow monkey close to her heart.

"Numbuh five thinks you should help him. Don't let us stop you." Numbuh five said.

"Thanks numbuh five." Numbuh three said running of to my room.

"Hey numbuh four are you in there." She yelled.

"Go away, I'm busy." I yelled.

"Please numbuh four I have to talk to you." She said with a teary voice.

"Fine."

"Thank yo... what's that?" She said as she entered my room.

"It's a surf and this a block of wax. I'm waxing my board, so I can go surfing." I told her.

"But you can't swim." She said with a worried voice.

"I don't care; I'll learn some how, but right. Now I got to finish waxing my board so if you don't mind can you please leave?" I told her.

"Oh ... Ok be careful." She said as she left my room.

Okay Wally you can do this. I can do this. Ok here I go. I hope I can make it through this.

"I'll be back guys." I said as I walked through the front door.

Numbuh three ran out after me.

"Numbuh four wait. I'll help you." She screamed out.

"Numbuh three not so loud I'm right here. So you'll help me that's cool. Here this is for you. It's waxed and everything. It's for you to use and keep. So come on." I said helping her carry her board.

Well here's part three.

If you a complete set of salad bowl and the all say cool whip you might be a redneck.


	4. decisions

Codename: kids next door. The words

Disclaimer: I do not own kids next door.

Summary: Numbuh four makes a bad call, and it won't get off his mind, So he tries his hardest to make it up to her. In return she does something terrible to him and he takes it hard, so he tries to do something. while all this is going on some ones bday is coming up Part four (Numbuh Four p.o.v.)

It took us about, half an hour to get to the beach. Not many people were there.

"Okay, now its time for you to learn how to surf." I said as I placed my board on the ground.

"Okay." She said as she laid her board on the ground.

Meanwhile...#5 P.O.V

Back at the tree house.

"Pisssst. Numbuh Two." I whispered, he didn't even move. "Pissst, Numbuh Two." I whispered louder than before, but he still didn't move. "Pisssst, Numbuh Two!" I yelled.

"Uh, what?"

"Over here. We need to talk about you know who." I whispered.

"Oh, okay...who's you know who?" Numbuh Two asked as he shut my door.

"We need to plan something for Numbuh One's birthday." I said

"Oh yeah, I was thinking about the arcade." Numbuh Two said

"No, he hates the arcade. How about the beach?" I said.

"No, we went to the beach last year. How about the point?" Numbuh Two said.

"No, Numbuh One would freak. How about right here in the tree house?" I said.

"No, because we had the past few parties here." Numbuh Two said. "How about the ice-cream parlor?"

"No, last time any of us went to the ice-cream parlor; it ended up with a face full of ice-cream." I told him.

Numbuh Two said. "How about Burger King?"

"No, he hates Burger King, how about the bowling alley?" I said.

"No, he takes it too seriously. How about Chuckie Cheese." Numbuh Two said.

"Numbuh Two, he's not eleven going on seven. How about the aquarium? Numbuh One loves turtles." I said.

"Yeah he does, but I don't think they'll let us have it there." Numbuh Two said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said.

When I was talking I heard the front door open. Then they walked into my room.

"Hey, how about a picnic by the lake?" Numbuh Three said.

"Hey, that a great idea." Numbuh Four said.

"Then its settled." I said.

POV CHANGE #4's p.o.v.

"Numbuh Four, can you cook food.?" Numbuh Five asked. "Numbuh Three is needed to take care of the decorations. Numbuh Tow and I need to distract him while we set all the stuff up." Numbuh Five said.

"No prob., Numbuh Five. I'll start cooking now." I said as I left the room.

"I got just the thing for this party." Numbuh Three said.

"Hey, Numbuh One." Numbuh Two yelled out as he left the room. "Numbuh One."

"I'm right here, you don't have to yell." Numbuh One said. "What do you want?"

"Let go to the aquarium." Numbuh Two said.

"Okay."

"Hey guys, we're out of here, be back by 6:30 pm."

"Okay, they're gone. Its 10:30 now, we have eight hours. Let's get cracking."

I had already started cooking every one's favorite food. Numbuh Three went to the party store, and Numbuh Five went to the secret closet to wrap all his presents.

Well that's chapter four I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. The party prep

Codename: kids next door. The words

Disclaimer: I do not own kids next door.

Summary: Numbuh four makes a bad call, and it won't get off his mind, So he tries his hardest to make it up to her. In return she does something terrible to him and he takes it hard, so he tries to do something. While all this is going on some ones bday is coming up

Part Five: The party prep.

It's now 2 p.m. and numbuh three still hasn't returned. Numbuh five just finished wrapping all of Numbuh One's gifts. I just finished putting all the food in glad protect ware.

"Hey Numbuh Four what all did you make?" Numbuh Five asked as she put a few gifts down.

"Oh I made, chicken, burgers, nachos, mash potatoes, mac and cheese, potatoes salad, shrimp, Texas toast. And for dessert I made apple pie, strawberry cheese cake." I said trying not to forget anything.

"Hummmm...that sounds really good Numbuh Four. Now can help me with all this stiff." Numbuh Three said trying to close the front door.

"Sure no prob."

We both walked to the front door, to grab the rest o the bags. We took the bags to hippy-hop, so we didn't have to make more than three trips out the out there. Numbuh Five followed us with some gifts. In other words we put pretty much every thin in hippy-hop.

When hippy-hop was pretty much full (there was just enough room for Kuki), Numbuh Three climbed in side and turned everything on, and got ready to go. As she left I got a call from Numbuh Two.

"Hey Numbuh Four is that you. We got a huge problem. It's 5 o'clock and Numbuh One wants to go home." Numbuh Two said in a worried voice.

"Okay clam down Numbuh Two. Numbuh Three is setting every thing up. So head to the park at 5:30, o.k." I said.

"O.k. got to go he's coming bye."

I hung up the phone with out saying bye. By that time Numbuh Five comes in.

"Hey Numbuh Four, I'm going to help Numbuh Three. I got the rest of the stuff that we need. So finish locking up and head down there." Numbuh Five said, as she shut the front door.

After Numbuh Five left, I gave Numbuh Three a call.

"Hello Numbuh Four is that you (heehee)?" Numbuh Three asked

"Yeah. Hey, I don't mean to rush you or anything but you have a half hour to get everything ready." I told her, as I tied my shoes.

"O.k. buh bye Numbuh Four."

I checked the whole tree house to make sure that we grabbed everything that we needed. I grabbed my skateboard and headed towards the park.

I left the house at 5:10. I got to the park at 5:25. when I got there Numbuh's Three and Five had everything ready.

"Hey should we yell surprise (heehee)?" Numbuh Three asked.

"Yeah why not." Numbuh Five said.

We all hid behind two bushes. As I put my hand down I felt something underneath my hand. As I looked down, I saw that I put my hand on top of Numbuh Three's hand. I quickly move my hand and looked up at her and blush. When I looked back up, I saw Numbuh Two run ahead of Numbuh One. He hid beside Numbuh Five.

"Hey guys where are you?" Numbuh One asked, as he saw the picnic.

"SURPRISE!"

"What!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh thanks guys."

"Well I cooked and it's getting cold, so dig in ya'll."

Well that's the end of chappie five. Please put flames if they are needed. But please don't tell me that i have bad spelling, i know that I can't spell (heehee)


	6. The day after

Codename: kids next door. The words

Disclaimer: I do not own kids next door.

Summary: Numbuh four makes a bad call, and it won't get off his mind, So he tries his hardest to make it up to her. In return she does something terrible to him and he takes it hard, so he tries to do something. While all this is going on some ones bday is coming up

Part six: The day after. (Numbuh Four's P.O.V.)

After Numbuh One's birthday party, everything went back to normal. Just kidding.

"Hey come on Numbuh Four you have to drive better than that. I'm going to beat you." Numbuh Three said as she crossed the finish line.

"Dang, Numbuh Three. Numbuh Two you're next." I said as I handed over the controller.

"Ah poor Numbuh Four you cant even beat Numbuh Three."

At the start of the game, Numbuh Two ran into some tree.

"Oh yeah, Numbuh Two."

"Hahaha. Your not suppose to hit the trees."

"Haven't you guys had enough of that game. I mean she beats ya'll every time." Numbuh One said trying not to laugh.

After Numbuh Two lost Numbuh One took over the TV.

"Ok. You guys, its TV. Time so no more games for now." Numbuh One said as he grabbed the remote.

"Thank god Numbuh One, I couldn't handle that game any more." I said as I looked at Numbuh Three.

"Gosh Numbuh Four you don't have to be soo mean." Numbuh Three said as she stormed out of the room.

"Smooth move, go talk to her." Numbuh Five said.

"No, she's you're friend. Why do I have to do it?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Because, you said it."

"Fine I'll talk to her, but that's all I'll do."

"Fine."

As I left the room, I heard them all talking and Numbuh Five was yelling at Numbuh Two for even letting him say that. I went to Numbuh Three's room, I could hear her crying. Every time I said something to her she would cry.

"Numbuh Three, can I talk to you?"

"Go away!"

"Please Numbuh Three."

"Sniff, Sniff, fine."

As I walked into her room she turned her head and stared at the wall.

"Numbuh Three, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. Can you forgive me?"

"No. Numbuh Four. I can't, you are always mean to me and I can't take it any more."

"O.k. but I really am sorry." I told her as left her room.

I guess I was expecting her to come running out but she didn't. When I walked back into the living room I heard a yell from her room.

"NUMBUH FOUR!"

I ran as fast as I could to her room. When I go there she met me at her door.

"I forgive you."

And in the heat of the moment I can't believe what I did next. I moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips. A quick peck on the lips.

"Ahh I'm sorry."

Well that's the end. Sorry so short. I had no ideas. So if you do please email. Thanks.


End file.
